Genesis
by delusionalklaroliner
Summary: This is an AU Klaroline fanfiction. There are dark things that breed out of innocence, and those that fall off the deep end must suffer the consequences. (this is a horrid synopsis- better description inside).
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey guys! So I know I'm completely terrible at keeping up with my multi-chapter fics, but this is probably the only one I am one hundred percent excited to write. It is going to really be a chance for me to elaborate and explore some of the darker themes I have been dying to explore, and I hope you enjoy the prologue! 'Genesis' is a tentative title, and if something pops out to you while reading, I would love to hear it. A lovely thank to the greatest human being ever, Lia (klaraholic) for being so enthusiastic and encouraging. Enjoy:

* * *

Immortality…

It is a curse, and a prison.

Eden was my heart stuttering to a halt.

And it was your sin, that cast me out.

Give not into temptation sweetheart.

The words I said rung true,

But, oh, I had deeply overestimated you.

My smile was dark, but I thought your light

Would keep your resolve, and keep this a game…

We did not make it out of Paradise

With hearts and virtues intact..

And we're never going back.

Call me the serpent, but I'm your only friend.

When heaven casts you aside,

When does your suffering end?

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Falling hurt._

_To go from an existence of nothing but perpetual euphoria to this… this stomach in your toes sensation was too much. The first thing she felt in her life (but it wasn't, not really) was fear and the burn of the wind as it sliced through her face._

_She screamed and thrashed as her arms were wrenched out of their sockets and the familiar weight on her back was torn from the bones that heaved there. Feathers cascaded down around her face, as a reminder of where she was falling from._

_Mountains that had once looked so miniscule from where she had perched among the towering clouds and incinerating space dust now loomed before her eyes like the behemoths they were._

_The others around her began to wail and to pray- a last ditch show of loyalty- but there was no point in her mind. They had decided their fate long ago, and shifting loyalties is what got them here (but she knew why she was different- why this hurt more for her)._

_And then the ground was falling into itself: molten red lurched from the chasm and grabbed at her brethren, cradling them in a fiery cage before pulling them under. Her eyes widened, but nothing could stop what she was destined for._

_The heat surrounded her, but it did not burn: it overwhelmed and suffocated, but it only guided her further into the earth. Solid ground made its presence known in her every bone- and they screamed and cracked in protest. Air left her and sent her gasping. But she could not stay still._

_Pushing her broken body away from the subterranean chamber, she looked skyward. For a moment, the unfamiliar sight of home- no, not anymore- made her throat burn with an unknown sensation. But then she was watching as the ceiling above her began to patch itself together, sealing them in._

_The heat was unbearable. She could not stay here. So she jumped. She had always been the strongest. She had burned the brightest too, so maybe that's why she felt like a wildfire being smothered by rain._

_The ascent to the surface of the earth was long and it was bittersweet- she wouldn't be able to return home- but she made it just as the last pile of dirt shifted over the pit that was to be her fate._

_Panting- this desire to move air confounded her- she scrambled to her feet, her bones having already healed. Of course she would still possess all of her gifts- what kind of punishment would this be if she could die after a century? The soil was cold on her burning soles, and she welcomed the change in sensation. She would welcome anything but pain._

_Her throat burned, and she searched desperately around the flora for a water source- she had watched enough of the creatures that roamed this world to know what thirst was- and screamed with elation when she found one._

_The cold water soothed her throat, and she spent a good ten minutes enjoying the relief. Then she opened her eyes, and screamed again._

_Blackness stared back at her, and veins danced around her eyes. She was still thirsty._

_This was all his fault._

_Falling hurt._


	2. I

A/N: Okay, so here is the first chapter. It is still setting the stage, so don't worry too much that there is no real Klaroline happening. The next chapter will contain a lot more flame, so to speak, so enjoy the slow burn I have going on and wait for the spark.

* * *

She had the celestial grace of one

That had seen the dawn of time,

And known it's brilliance.

She was where the light from that blast

Decided to find it's home.

And every light has heat,

But none overwhelms like hers.

Even he, the Morningstar was blinded.

* * *

She was the first to conceptualize the notion of shoes. It was an invention born out of need: her feet did not harden and bleed against the ground, but still, the idea was one of desperation.

For the longest time, the blonde wandered the earth in a daze- trying to ignore the stinging in her back where bone and feather had been ripped from her- trying to ignore the raw thirst that no amount of water could abate- and no clime could settle her movements.

No amount of ice and snow or swaying grass kept the heat that rose from the pits below from reaching her. It haunted her, forcing her to find rest in the highest boughs of trees, and to walk in such a way that she had seen the long-legged deer of the plains doing.

It did not escape her notice that she had escaped perdition, and that constant warmth teasing her soles drove her mad. In a fit of complete witlessness, she tore the leaves from plants around her and bound them to her feet with vines.

And for a while she was able to forget how, despite the unknowable torture that had befallen her brethren, she had escaped and escaped alone.

She was alone.

* * *

_"What will it be?" The question was playful, but even she knew that this was no game. Even as his fingers hesitated centimeters above her exposed collarbone, she knew his affection would only get her so far._

_"I… I am here, are I not?"_

_What else could she say? The words he sought had never been uttered, and even though she saw them plainly in his stormy eyes, she would not drown with them._

_"Your choice is finite, young one. He does not forgive so easily."_

_The hurt he hid so well from the legions under his command- they spoke of the New Creation that was under way and how it was coveted as the new favorite- was now apparent in his voice._

_"I choose you," she stated, feeling confident in her choice. How could she not when her heart fluttered so?_

_"However long it takes?"_

_And he was hers once more._

_"However long it takes."_

* * *

When she stumbled onto a grove that contained the sleeping form of a… a man- it had to be the creation that had caused all of this- a rage like never known before burned within her.

She held back though, for as the man slept, his body began to contort and quiver. One of his ribs flew from him and buried into the sand, and the man lay dormant. But the ground where the rib had landed started to pull together, and soon a hand was waving in the air, reaching for something to pull it to the surface.

A woman.

The anger that she had fought so valiantly now left her in a screech as she dove towards the woman- for the woman looked like she had before blackness had shrouded her eyes- and gripped her tight around the shoulders.

Like the shadow-colored jaguar that she had seen attack its prey, she sunk her teeth- fangs- into the woman's neck and her thirst peaked. So she drank, and drank, until nothing more bled from the woman.

Instantly she knew that she had done wrong, but even as lightning rained from the sky, she bared her now painted chin in defiance to the sky. This was why she fell wasn't it? Her anger was justified.

The man began to stir then, and his eyes instantly fell upon her, and he startled.

"Who are you?" He spoke in the tongue she knew- the tongue that none could speak but her kind.

Who was she? Did he want a name? They were not given names.

"Who are you?" She fired back, curious, in spite of herself.

"I am Adam," he stated as if she should know. The lightning intensified and Adam jumped.

"How did you get this name?"

Adam cocked his head to the side and watched her intently, "why, it was given to me."

Her heart clenched tightly. She had not been given a name.

"What is your name?" The man stood and rubbed his chest as he spoke, but otherwise showed no more signs of fear.

_"You are one of my most spectacular creations, and for you I deeply care. It is for this reason that you must stay the line and know only how I care for you."_

The memory came unbidden- and oh how it hurt, knowing how far she strayed from the line- and she decided then and there on her name.

"My name is Caroline," she roared, and the lightning stopped. "I am Caroline," she repeated, tasting the way the words felt, "and I named myself."

* * *

Time passed slowly, but Caroline watched as Adam gave way to Eve. She watched as they walked through Eden as they called the sphere of the earth that Caroline could not seem to enter- and named all of Creation. The thirst she felt for blood- she had realized that was what it was- grew, and many a bird could be seen dead in her wake. Why should they fly when she no longer could? This was the way of things for the longest of times, until a mournful lamentation came from Eve.

Caroline had rushed to the edge of Eden, only to find blackened and decaying nothingness where it had once flourished. The only hint of color besides the sunkissed flesh of Adam and Eve, was the red fruit that the woman had clasped in her hand.

So hungry was Caroline that she did not notice how a snake slithered past her and away from the sad scene. She did not notice that it's slitted eyes regarded her, even as she tore into Adam's throat.

The snake noticed her though, and it lingered for a long time before continuing back into the hole that led to hell.


	3. II

**A/N: Okay! Here ya go. Hopefully you guys find it to be decent enough to read. Special thanks to Lia (klaraholic) and Isi (hornyklausy) for being more than encouraging, and to Nicole (nfinneman) for the lovely cover that I can't stop staring at.**

* * *

The darkest things that we know  
Come from seeds buried deep in the heart

And now that the world's been torn apart,  
It's time to lay claim to what we've sown.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

The first humans named her Lilith, and she became the first demon.

For centuries, she tasted their blood in her mouth and followed their wandering ways, always desperate for more. When civilization took its first walk, they nestled their children in makeshift beds and sung lullabies warding her off, effectively keeping her from their homes unless she could manage to get them invite to invite her in. But she had a strong gift of persuasion, and learned that there were a great many benefits to being a creature set apart- better- and knowing no fear.

She did not dwell on the cons.

Because she was Caroline, Namer of Herself.

Her isolation dissolved, however, when whispers that evil incarnate had risen from the earth and laid claim to the realm of Man: it was told that he slithered from victim to victim, like a serpent, winning over their hearts with his black poison.

Caroline knew someone like this once- she pretended her memory was not as long as time itself, for it hurt less to live in denial- and she regarded the rumors with amusement. Her heart had not existed when she had been swayed by evil.

Oh, but if anything had given her cause to bleed, it was him. He was the first pump of blood her heart had produced, and that thud deep in her chest had silenced all of Paradise. Her heart had produced the first strike of lightning and the first monsoon and the first eruption of lava.

"The Devil" might exist, but there was no way he made her blood run black: she had seen enough of it to know that it was as red as the apple Eve had eaten and been punished for. The life running through her veins was the color of fire, because it was honest and it was born of innocence.

To return to innocence once again….

The thought often crossed her mind, yes, but she would only go back to feel that wonderful surprise once again.

* * *

_He had his back turned to her, but she could see that his face was not right. The normal smooth as granite expression had been altered, changed, somehow, giving him a look that resembled the dark clouds that covered the world below._

_"Why do you look like so?" She asked, raising a quivering hand to touch his shoulder- she felt the need to touch him for some reason._

_He was silent for a long time, but he did not move away from her._

_"I am no longer His favorite," he spat in a tone that she did not recognize but sent her pulling away in surprise. Whirling around, his wings slide past her, making way for the full brunt of the terrifying emotion his expression unleashed upon her._

_She trembled and looked away, unable to fathom what he was inspiring in her. All she knew was that in his eyes there was something that cut through her, deep._

_A pang resonated through her chest and she wailed at the sensation._

_"What have you done!" She screamed, not sure why her voice sounded like the whistling winds._

_"What's wrong? Why do you clutch hands over your breast?" He was not back to normal, but the look he wore now was worse. Drawn and haggard, his lips were pulled down in a way that made the pang rupture into a throbbing ache._

_"It hurts," she blurted, not even fully knowing the scope of that emotion, having never experienced before. "I see your face and it hurts me!"_

_So caught up in the revelation that the two did not notice how all sound in Creation came to a halt. All ears were listening intently now, curious to see what words the pair would utter next._

_"Hurt…" he mused, running his fingers gently over the curves of her cheeks, her lips, her neck, "and is that all you feel, o radiant one?"_

_Clouds blurred her mind, and a different feeling took residence in her chest, this time infusing her with a warm, floating sensation._

_She became acutely aware of the silence then. It roared in her ears but even it could not stop her from uttering the words that tasted like the sweetest ambrosia on her tongue._

_"I feel… what I feel for Him when I look at you. What is that feeling?"_

_Even as he whispered the words to her- "it is love," an ominous thought was implanted in her mind, and she knew instantly that is was He that put it there._

Sin_, he thundered in her head, _you are feeling sin.

* * *

Since the moment he saw her standing before Eden, everything had been a blur of emotions- he shouldn't have expected anything less when it came to her.

To see her without wings was what struck him hardest: they had been golden like her hair and they had known nothing but speed and the whispers of clouds. Yet, what resonated longest and with more pain, was the fact that she _was_.

Since the Fall, he had thought she had been smited, wiped from existence. He had searched every inch of the fiery world he had been sentenced to, only to be met with the sound of his echoing screams.

He had all but given up hope and moved his endless time onto more fruitful things- red apples and naive little girls in bountiful gardens-like revenge and finding meaning.

Every feeling he felt since losing- being torn from- his wings had been of the darkest persuasion. There would be no light, no merriment, no nonsensical flutterbys polluting his mind- or the mind of anyone- ever again.

They called him Lucifer, He of the Light- they had it all wrong: that was _her_- but the dark heretics that looked to him for guidance, for purpose, called him Niklaus.

Because he was victory.

When you dedicate your existence creating to becoming as dark and twisted as being ripped from Paradise for feeling something as pure as love… except love isn't pure.

Love- something He gave to the humans- was not necessarily good, and when Niklaus finally saw her again, the monster- the devil- he now was grinned saccharine and plotted the ultimate sin- again, this time with feeling- everything he suffered though now became her fault.

Millennia after being thrown into the depths of His prized earth, Niklaus saw her in all of her glory through his eyes and not of a slit-eyed snake.

This creature was not the being he had experienced love and damnation with. No, this creature was brazen and confident and aware of everything she was and what she could do.

Black and engorged veins pulsated around dark eyes, and she wore a gown the color of garnet. It billowed around her, just as her coiled and primped hair, golden and alive like fire.

She captivated him from the first glance, and the ache he only remembered began again in his chest, for her.

Her smile was marred by fangs that gleamed, though it was not directed at him- there had been a time where only he could make her smile- and it took everything he had not to step from outside of the shadows and fall at her feet in salvation.

Oh, but pretty little things wound tight begged to be torn apart.

He would only love her when she was falling apart at the seams, as history had a way of repeating itself.

* * *

**A/N: This will be the last of the 'build-up'. I could have fit this all into the prologue, but I want it to hit you in bursts, as if flashes of a memory. Keep in mind that I am horrible at this and any constructive feedback is helpful! (Best way to reach me is at klarolinestormborn on tumblah.)**


End file.
